


Бутылка виски и плюшевая акула

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Написано по арту:https://68.media.tumblr.com/91e09987b32783fc310de96a2a368ac7/tumblr_oqmkmliZhm1v56v75o1_540.pngВ подарок для РазноглазаЯ, со всей моей любовью.





	Бутылка виски и плюшевая акула

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raznoglazaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/gifts).



— Бутылка виски.

— Плюшевый медведь. 

— Шутишь. Пачка чертежей и запчасти от Марка.

— Пеппер? – рискнул Питер и тут же, под всеобщими снисходительными взглядами, почувствовал себя до крайности глупо.

— Даже не обсуждается, — выразила общее мнение Наташа. – Ставлю на оружие читаури. Старк с ума по нему сходит.

— Но ведь не только по нему, — возразил Клинт. – И оружие твёрдое, с ним не пообнимаешься.

— Да? Ты поэтому спишь в обнимку с луком?

— А Кэп – со щитом, — прибавил Сэм, улыбаясь. – Почему не спросить у Старка напрямую?

Собравшиеся посмотрели на него так, что Питер невольно почувствовал себя отмщённым.

— А в чём тогда интерес? – заявила Наташа, узурпировавшая право говорить за всех. 

— А с чего вообще началось? – заинтересовался Брюс. Он очень сочувствовал Тони, но при этом не мог не радоваться тому, что Мстители заинтересовались не им самим. Маленький плюшевый Шрек был в безопасности, по крайней мере, на какое-то время. – Какая разница, с чем спит Тони?

— Что? – с порога спросил Стив, услышав только последнюю фразу. – С кем спит Тони? 

— Пожалуй, мне пора, — быстро сказала Мария Хилл. – Дела Щ.И.Т.а и всё такое прочее. Я уверена, подчёркиваю, уверена, что это по-прежнему толпа моделей из «Максим». Данные досье…

— Ребята, вам бы их обновлять почаще, — посоветовал Сэм. – Просто поверьте, никому не повредит.

Стив оглядел всех и каждого тем особенным взглядом, что обычно заставлял людей чувствовать себя не соответствующими. Недостаточно подготовленными. Не слишком уверенными. Не абсолютно безупречными. Не идеально патриотичными и не до конца продумавшими план.

— Кто-нибудь расскажет мне, что здесь вообще происходит? – негромко поинтересовался он.

Ему рассказали. Потребовалось не так уж много времени, но у Питера всё равно от неловкости поджимались пальцы на ногах. Трудно было привыкнуть к тому, что вся эта компания взрослых героев, на полную ставку работающих спасителями Земли, может сходить с ума почти так же, как его одноклассники. Пожалуй, даже хуже.

— …и вам захотелось узнать, что – или кто — у Тони в постели, — подытожил Стив, выслушав объяснения.

Наташа кивнула. Приняв на себя право говорить за всех, она не избегала и ответственности отвечать за всех. 

— Потому что однажды он вышел на кухню в пижаме с мишками. 

— Звёздно-полосатыми мишками, — удовлетворённо прибавил Клинт и многозначительно поиграл бровями. – Очень правильная одёжка, ты так не считаешь?

Стив попытался представить Тони в таком одеянии и не преуспел. С его точки зрения, Старк должен был спать в чём-то, что подходило бы ему гораздо больше мишек. Дорогом, высокотехнологичном, с титановой нитью и встроенным искусственным интеллектом, хотя Стив не мог себе представить разумную пижаму. 

То есть не мог до знакомства с доктором Стрэнджем и его плащом, так что сбрасывать со счетов эту вероятность не стал бы.

— Если всё дело в этом, я могу узнать, — предложил он, привычно принимая удар на себя. – Башню только-только отстроили после вашего последнего спора о, кхм… предпочтениях Наташи.

— Цветовых предпочтениях, — уточнил Сэм, опасливо косясь на Романову.

— В нижнем белье, — прибавил бесстрашный Бартон и тут же схлопотал по загривку. – Уй-ёй!

— Я не ношу белья, — хладнокровно заявила Наташа. – И в следующий раз пробью тобой не три этажа, а десять.

— Пятнадцать, — пробормотал Вижен. – Поверь, Клинт, ты не хочешь знать, каково это.

— Я тоже не хочу, — твёрдо сказал Стив. – Мы и так вылезли за рамки бюджета на восстановление Башни.

— Зануда, — прошептала Ванда, виновато косясь на Вижена. Тот вздохнул и придвинулся к ней ближе. Стив был уверен, что эти двое под столом держатся за руки. 

— Может быть, — кивнул он. – Но зануда, который уважает личное пространство. Если вас так интересует информация о постельных привычках Тони…

— Он же сейчас пошутил, правда? – трагическим шёпотом уточнила Ванда. – Пожалуйста, скажите, что так и есть.

— Так и есть, — утешающе прошептал Вижен и прибавил, совершенно в манере ДЖАРВИСа, — Капитан намеренно использует двусмысленность, чтобы подчеркнуть неформальность обстановки и напомнить...

Ванда замахала на него руками, и Вижен умолк.

— В любом случае, всё это можно выяснить, не врываясь в спальню Старка среди ночи, — закончил Стив, чувствуя себя несколько неловко. – Хотя это, конечно, единственное время, когда его там гарантированно не застанешь.

Наташа и Клинт переглянулись так, словно хором хотели сказать «я же говорил!», но Стив этого не заметил. Хмуря брови, он размышлял о том, почему из всех возможных вариантов Тони выбрал именно пижаму с мишками. Очень детскую, недопустимо трогательную, совершенно неподходящую для взрослого состоявшегося человека пижаму. Что это – проявление вечного инфантилизма, в котором Старка хронически и небезосновательно упрекали все, кому не лень? Очередная шуточка, без которых Мстители были бы не командой, а сборищем мрачных чужаков с застарелыми проблемами? Намёк? Если так, то на что именно?

Или всё было гораздо проще, и Тони, заработавшись до полубессознательного состояния, просто-напросто натянул на себя первое, что под руку подвернулось, а он, Стив, всё чрезмерно усложняет, как будто между ним и Тони без того мало проблем?

— Хорошо, — подозрительно покладисто согласилась Романова, — никто не станет врываться к Старку среди ночи.

— Днём тоже, — прибавил Клинт, прежде чем Стив успел произнести именно эти слова. – Просто узнай, что у него в постели, расскажи нам, мы удовлетворим любопытство – и дело в шляпе.

— Тебе не приходит в голову, что я могу придумать что-нибудь, просто чтобы вы успокоились и отстали? – для порядка спросил Стив и получил в ответ один на всех взгляд, красноречиво свидетельствующий: нет, такая мысль для каждого здесь была почти что святотатством.

— Чушь собачья, — уверенно сообщил Клинт. – Кто угодно другой так бы и сделал, но ты, Кэп? Невозможно. У тебя принципы выше Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг.

— И вибраниумной прочности, — согласился Сэм. – Так что без вариантов, дружище.

— Я руковожу супергеройским детским садом, — проворчал Стив. Он всё ещё размышлял о пижаме в мишках и, кстати, вовсе не чувствовал себя оплотом морали, потому что мысли о ней то и дело норовили смениться другими, менее невинными. 

Как, интересно, Тони будет выглядеть вовсе без пижамы, с мишками или без?

Похоже, лучше бы он и вправду руководил детским садом.

На этаже Старка было на удивление тихо, бесшумный робот-уборщик ползал туда-сюда по стенам и потолку, всасывая пыль. Стив постучал его по гладкой спинке, похожей на надкрылья жука, и задумчиво сообщил:

— Вот уж ты, приятель, и твои механические друзья точно знают обо всём, что в этой Башне где лежит. Надеюсь, Тони позаботился о коде безопасности.

— Разумеется, Капитан. Вам что-нибудь угодно?

Честь и хвала новым привычкам: Стив даже не подпрыгнул. Человек ко всему привыкает со временем.

— Пятница, — констатировал он. Самый лёгкий, очевидный и безопасный для всех вариант – занять позицию напротив спальни, дождаться, пока откроется дверь, и сфотографировать обстановку быстрым взглядом, — умирал, не родившись. – Где Тони? 

— Уехал тешить эго в Массачусетский Технологический, — сообщила Пятница. – Ежегодная встреча подающих надежды золотых рыбок и настоящих бизнес-акул.

Стива удивил подбор лексики. Впрочем, Тони то и дело запускал для искусственного интеллекта то один, то другой новый протокол, так что, возможно, в этот раз Пятнице достался курс гидробиологии и справочник ихтиолога-любителя в придачу. 

— Бизнес-акул? – переспросил он, медленно шагая по коридору. Акулы тут действительно были в изобилии: на стенах то и дело попадались фотографии оскалившихся серых чудовищ. – Много выпивки, дорогая еда, нужные знакомства, разговоры ни о чём, попытки взаимного унижения? Тони же ненавидит такие вещи.

— Это верно, — признала Пятница, — но мисс Поттс настаивала, а после разрыва Тони решил обходиться с ней, цитирую, как с ржавой боеголовкой, и…

— Стой, — Стив и сам остановился – ровнёхонько напротив знаменитой фотографии гигантской сизой акулищи, улыбавшейся прямо в объектив. – Разрыва? У Тони и Пеппер не всё на мази?

— Очень сдержанное определение, — отозвалась Пятница. – На самом деле, у них всё кончено. Это по-прежнему прямая цитата. На этот раз из мисс Поттс.

Стив постучал пальцем по зубастой акульей улыбке. Трудно было поверить, что кому-нибудь понравится жить в компании таких постеров, но Тони, очевидно, справлялся. И никому не говорил о том, что у него с Пеппер всё сорвалось – не в первый раз и, возможно, не в последний.

— Может быть, они ещё помирятся, — заметил он, решив, что поговорит с командой. Призовёт относиться друг к другу с уважением, особенно в нелёгкие моменты, прозрачно намекнёт на деликатные обстоятельства… да к чёрту. Он не умел намекать. Совсем. Придётся, не распространяясь о подробностях чужой личной жизни, умерить пыл веселья и попросить Бартона уняться. Или…

— Вряд ли, капитан Роджерс, — вмешалась Пятница. – Тони был очень расстроен. Сказал, что не хочет оставаться в одиночестве. 

— Но… но он не в одиночестве! – Стив уставился фотографии в глаза, словно пытался убедить акулу. Собственное лицо в смутном отражении на стекле, прикрывавшем фото, казалось растерянным и недопустимо молодым. Он и вправду не знал, как принято поступать в таких случаях. Оставить человека в покое и дать пережить кризис без соли на раны в виде неловких дружеских утешений? Окружить заботой и не позволять закисать в тоске? Сделать вид, что ничего не изменилось? – У него есть команда! Есть все мы, есть я, в конце концов!

— Уверена, к вам бы он пошёл в последнюю очередь, — Пятница помолчала. – Тони очень ценит ваше уважение, мистер Роджерс. Высший приоритет. Он не хочет выглядеть слабым – в ваших глазах особенно. 

Стив тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся от ухмыляющейся пасти. Он пришёл сюда просто чтобы узнать, что Тони предпочитает брать с собой в постель – пачку чипсов? Учебник по ядерной физике? Фигурку бейсболиста? – и, удовлетворив любопытство команды, защитить Тони от стрел в окно, камер слежения в баре, шорохов в вентиляции и стайки муравьёв под дверью, а вместо этого выяснил, что Старк снова один, и настолько беспокоится об этом, что никому, кроме ИскИна, и слова не сказал, решив справляться в одиночку. Обычное дело для Тони, просто-таки модус вивенди, но всё же…

— Я думал, он мне доверяет, — тихо сказал Стив. Акула смеялась ему в спину, он был уверен. 

— О, он доверяет, — отозвалась Пятница. – В противном случае я бы и слова вам не сказала, Капитан. 

— А это доверие распространяется на частную жизнь? – хмуро уточнил Стив. Настроение катилось к чёрту. – Я хочу сказать, могу я заглянуть к нему в спальню на пару минут?

Пятницу это нисколько не удивило.

— Никаких отдельных протоколов на этот счёт Тони не оставил, так что, полагаю, да. Там прибрано.

Стиву потребовалось меньше минуты, чтобы в этом убедиться. Спальня сияла чистотой и была пуста, как бокал до начала вечеринки. Ни брошенного в спешке чертежа, ни парочки отвёрток на подушке – только гладко застеленная кровать шириной с бейсбольное поле, слишком огромная и пустая для одного. На прикроватном столике тоже не было ничего, и вся спальня казалась огромной гробницей. Пока что, по счастью, пустой… но ждущей. 

— Надеюсь, Тони здесь не спит, — пробормотал Стив в это неуютное пространство. – По крайней мере, не слишком часто.

— В последнее время он предпочитал кушетку в лаборатории, — завершила Пятница. – Когда вообще мог уснуть. У него проблемы со сном, вы знаете.

Стив знал. У него самого были проблемы со сном. Нет, он высыпался – физически. Выбирал положенную норму, вот только с отдыхом было гораздо сложнее: тело, пусть даже искусственно улучшенное, отказывалось считать режимные четыре часа сна настоящими. Стив ложился в постель, потому что так полагалось, вставал без будильника – и ни секунды не чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, без всяких значимых причин.

Или всё-таки была причина. Просто он не хотел о ней думать. Изгонял из головы – а она возвращалась, снова и снова. 

Он потерял Пегги. Он потерял Баки. Вся прошлая жизнь кончилась в одно мгновение, лёд сковал его, как динозавра или мамонта, львиная доля того, что Стив считал своим, исчезла навсегда, сметённая лавиной новых дней и лет, и даже сейчас, очнувшись и восстановившись физически, Стив чувствовал себя по большей части нереальным. Словно между ним и другими людьми застыло толстое мутное стекло, слишком прочное, чтобы можно было разбить его, ударившись с разбега; стекло, отнимающее чуть не половину красок и звуков жизни, кипевшей вокруг; стекло, через которое к нему могли пробиться считанные единицы.

Одной была Шэрон. Стив видел в ней отголоски прежней Пегги и всего, чем она для него была, и это было не слишком-то справедливо по отношению к самой Шэрон, так что он сократил общение, действуя настолько бережно и осторожно, насколько мог. Поняла она, в чём причина или нет, Стив не знал, но Шэрон проявила деликатность и так же тихо отошла в сторону. 

От второго человека, с лёгкостью прошибавшего мутную, как солёный лёд, преграду отчуждения, никакой деликатности ждать не приходилось. Стив и не ждал. От Тони Старка следовало ждать совсем другого – хаоса, внезапных озарений и столь же внезапных кризисов на ровном месте, самоубийственной тяги к риску и самопожертвованию самой высокой пробы, — и уж эти-то ожидания Тони оправдывал с лихвой.

— И он всерьёз надеется, что в МИТ, посреди толпы малознакомых людей, ему станет легче? – Стив покачал головой, думая о тех бесчисленных разах, когда он сам выбирался из Башни и бросил ночными улицами, без определённой цели, без маршрута. Клинт, прознав об этом, долго язвил на тему ночных патрулей и хлеба, отнятого у Нью-Йоркских копов, но Стив его не разубеждал. Случайные прохожие были лучше застывшей тишины, музыка и свет, текущие из ночных баров, мимо которых Стив проходил, создавали иллюзию жизни, и к утру ему вправду становилось легче, но с Тони была другая история – уж Стив-то знал, какая бездна скрывалась под ядовитым сарказмом и умением мгновенно срезать любого, кто решал попробовать Тони на прочность. – Он взял с собой кого-нибудь?

— Полковник Роудс в командировке на базе Эндрю, — сокрушённо сообщила Пятница, — а Хэппи Тони велел не показываться на глаза, пока не остынет.

— Они поссорились? – собственно, Стив уже принял решение, так что спрашивал больше для проформы. – Из-за того, что Тони и Пеппер больше не вместе?

— Можно и так сказать, — уклончиво ответила Пятница. – Мне кажется, вам стоит поговорить об этом с самим Тони, если его личная жизнь так вас интересует.

— Не слишком, — почти не солгал Стив, потому что его и впрямь не слишком интересовала личная жизнь Тони Старка. Что толку интересоваться тем, в чём никогда не сможешь участвовать? – Я просто хочу быть уверен, что он в порядке.

— Мотоцикл готов, и я заказала вам номер в отеле, — сообщила Пятница. – Можете обойтись без благодарностей, это всего лишь моя работа.

— Ты просто золото, — не удержался Стив, спохватился и прибавил, — надеюсь, сейчас можно сказать такое девушке и не получить иск за домогательства.

Пятница рассмеялась. Синтезированный, этот смех был неожиданно приятным, и Стив невольно улыбнулся в ответ. На сердце у него по-прежнему было неспокойно, но он был уверен, что сумеет уговорить Тони принять дружескую помощь в трудный момент.

Даже если где-то там, в самой глубине, скрытое даже от него самого, таилось неуютное понимание того, что эта помощь может оказаться не такой уж дружеской – в особенности теперь, когда Тони снова был один.

Он сделал ещё шаг, осенённый внезапной мыслью, и спросил, глядя на фотографию:

— Мне кажется, или раньше тут висело что-то другое?

— Ваш портрет, Капитан, — отозвалась Пятница. — Тони решил убрать его. Слишком откровенно.

Стив снова оглядел ощерившуюся в ухмылке пасть.

— Слишком откровенно? — тихо переспросил он, чувствуя, как в сердце загорается надежда. — Это снова прямая цитата?

— Именно так, — отозвалась Пятница, и с благими глупостями насчёт дружеского участия было покончено, как и с самообманом. Стив знал за собой привычку решать мгновенно, и сейчас был именно такой случай.

Он больше не хотел врать себе. Не хотел врать Тони. И раз уж тот теперь был свободен, совесть с её упрёками могла уняться, хотя бы временно. Конечно, шансов у Стива было немного, но шансы его и не заботили. Тони, без сомнения, должен был высказать ему за непрошеное вмешательство в личную жизнь и возмутительное предложение, но Стив был уверен, что они смогут это обсудить — если, конечно, не начнут цапаться с порога, как обычно.

Триста с хвостиком миль Стив пролетел на одном дыхании. Ветер слизывал милю за милей, предвкушение встречи горячило кровь, безнадёжно опоздавший здравый смысл, проснувшийся некстати, оказался бессилен.

— Может, это больше нужно мне, а не тебе, — пробормотал Стив, обращаясь не к себе и даже не к ветру, летевшему в лицо, а к маленькой, яркой, ехидной и обжигающей, не дававшей ему ни секунды покоя копии Тони, которую всегда и везде носил с собой. Он понятия не имел, когда это случилось, как Старку удалось так в нём прорасти, но твёрдо знал, где тот угнездился: в груди, где делалось тепло, стоило подумать о Тони, и в затылке, где постоянно зудела слабая боль тревоги, утихавшая только в те редкие моменты, когда Тони был рядом и в порядке, то есть почти никогда. – Может, я устал жить во лжи и хочу сказать правду. 

Солнце выглаживало дорогу, превращая полотно в блестящую бесконечную реку, и не было стекла между Стивом и миром. Не сейчас. 

Он очень надеялся, что это чувство задержится подольше.

Тони Стив нашёл сразу. Трудно не найти око бури, когда пробираешься сквозь неё. Молодёжь шумела, смеялась, из бурлящего человеческого моря к Стиву выносило то лица – юные, горящие возбуждением, — то обрывки фраз, слишком громких, чтобы не быть услышанными, так что к тому моменту, как Стив пробился к Старку, произошедшее уже сделалось для него ясным.

— Серьёзно? – спросил он, и лицо Тони, секунду назад горевшее тем же молодым азартом, мгновенно переменилось. Стив с радостью сказал бы, что Тони сделался серьёзным, но врать себе было не только мерзко, но и бессмысленно. Как ни ври, правда выплывает наружу, и за каждую секунду малодушия приходится платить куда дороже. Потому Стив даже в мыслях не позволил себе сладкого самообмана. Тони выглядел не просто серьёзным, он выглядел виноватым, почти испуганным, и этого не было ещё минуту назад, так что о причинах гадать не приходилось. – То есть… прости, давай начнём заново. Ты действительно решил передать Массачусетскому Технологическому все права на чистую энергию?

Тони поглядел вокруг, на жадно прислушивавшихся студентов. Какая-то милая на вид девушка, сориентировавшись, ткнула в Стива блокнотом.

— Автограф, Капитан, и я меньше чем за минуту уведу всех подальше и обеспечу вам безопасную зону для переговоров, — она усмехнулась. – Честная сделка. Я староста.

— Юридический факультет, — сообразил Стив, ставя подпись. Тони молча поднялся и оказался с ним плечом к плечу – так привычно, так правильно. Хорошо бы это удалось сохранить, потому что если нет – будет очень трудно обойтись без этого молчаливого присутствия. – Нам нужно полчаса.

— И чашку кофе, — подал голос Тони. Только сейчас стало видно, что он устал – может, не спал ночь, а может, и дольше, — и что у глаз и в углах рта у него залегли морщинки. – Мне-то уже не восемнадцать и даже не двадцать пять.

— Да ладно, а кто устроил весёленькую ночку всей лаборатории Линкольна? — парировала девушка, ловко оттесняя толпящихся сокурсников к двери. – Идёмте, идёмте, нечего тут! 

К удивлению Стива, она справилась меньше, чем за минуту. 

— Талантливая стала молодёжь, — заметил он, с тревогой вглядываясь в усталое лицо Тони. – Какое отношение юристы имеют к физикам?

— Всем интересно узнать что-то новое, — Тони пожал плечами. – Что стряслось, почему ты здесь? Мог позвонить, если дело срочное.

— Не телефонный разговор. Решил явиться без приглашения, — Стив постарался выглядеть спокойным. От спокойствия он был далёк, как от Луны. – Я не испортил вечеринку?

— Она всё равно уже шла к концу, так что я даже благодарен, — Тони потёр висок. – Рассказывай. Брюса снова халкануло? Наташу потянуло на родину? Пит вляпался в неприятности? Нет, это мелковато всё, так что стряслось, Стив? 

— Ты расстался с Пеппер. 

Тони уставился на него слишком блестящими глазами. 

— И ты отмахал триста миль, чтобы мне посочувствовать? Как-то это с перебором, Кэп, попомни мои слова.

— Не только посочувствовать, — Стив набрал побольше воздуху, решившись идти до конца. – Нам нужно поговорить, Тони. Я и так слишком долго тянул. И кстати, пока я не забыл: помнишь ту шуточку с холодной водой мне на голову? Чтобы проверить, стану ли я материться?

— Идиотская шутка, — сердито сказал Тони. – Я высказал Лэнгу всё, что думал по этому поводу. Если ему так хочется подвинуть Клинта с места записного командного шута…

— Эй, я в порядке, — быстро сказал Стив, хотя очень хорошо помнил, как дрожал, вытряхивая лёд из-под футболки – дрожал не столько от холода и неожиданного душа, сколько от того, что вместе с ведром ледяной воды на него, казалось, обрушилась память. Он твердил себе, что это ерунда, пустое, глупая шутка парня, во что бы то ни стало решившего стать своим в команде супергероев, но перед глазами так и стояла растрескавшаяся ледяная пустошь, а тело била дрожь однажды пережитого ужаса, в котором Стив никому не собирался признаваться. – Правда, я в норме. Но на твоём месте я бы осторожно открывал дверь в Башню, когда придёт время возвращаться.

— Да чёрта с два ты в норме, — Тони хмуро посмотрел на него и осторожно притронулся к плечу. Прикосновение было лёгким, почти невесомым, но Стив вздрогнул. – Вот-вот, именно об этом я и говорю. Что, теперь Лэнг и остальные пошли за моей головой? А какой повод?

— Поспорили, что ты берёшь с собой в постель, — Стив нахмурился. – Я думал сам выяснить, просто чтобы от тебя отстали, и узнал про тебя и Пеппер. Почти случайно, не думай, что нарочно рылся и выискивал.

В глазах Тони появилось затравленное выражение человека, которого вот-вот осудит дюжина присяжных, и Стив быстро добавил:

— Дело не моё, но лично я считаю, что она здорово погорячилась и уже, наверное, жалеет.

— Пальцем в небо, — резко ответил Тони, и Стив вдруг понял, что случилось, понял так же ясно, как если бы лично слышал весь разговор. Уклончивость Пятницы приобрела смысл, и несколько секунд он так же сильно злился на мисс Поттс, как сочувствовал Тони. Когда девушка тебя бросает из-за того, что устала бояться за твою жизнь – это тяжело, но можно пережить. Когда она уходит к тому, кто рискует жизнью ради тебя, кого ты по-прежнему считаешь другом, и по-прежнему боится, теперь за вас обоих… — Она и Хэппи?

— Стив, ты нарочно приехал, чтобы посыпать солью мне на раны? – устало уточнил Тони. – Потому что если да, то оставь надежду, нет никаких ран. К этому давно шло, я был готов, она была готова, даже Хэппи оказался готов, чтоб подставить плечо. Я в порядке, и если дело только в том, что ты решил, что мне нужна твоя жалость…

— Я хоть заикнулся о том, что тебя жалею? – сердито сказал Стив. – В этом дело, да? Так хочешь выглядеть железным, что заранее решил меня осадить? Потому что у меня и в мыслях не было тебя жалеть, Тони. Разницу между сочувствием и жалостью понимаешь или хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Понимаю, — Тони чуть успокоился, но теперь смотрел на Стива с подозрением. – Хорошо, и зачем тогда ты сюда ворвался, как во вражеский окоп?

— Так выглядело? – Стив помотал головой. – Да нет, вряд ли. У меня даже автограф попросили.

— Эта бешеная молодёжь и Дарта Вейдера попросит встать так, чтоб селфи удалось, — проворчал Тони, окончательно утихая. – Но я-то тебя знаю, и это выражение лица – тоже, так что…

— Тони, — перебил Стив, пока Старк не надумал себе лишнего, — можем мы пойти куда-нибудь, где за дверями не толпится пара сотен любопытных юнцов? 

— А сам-то ты, конечно, дряхлый старец… ладно, всё настолько серьёзно? – Тони дёрнул щекой и в один глоток допил кофе. – Идём, нечего тянуть тогда. Всё равно я тут уже закончил.

Стив совсем иначе представлял себе происходящее. Характер у Старка был не сахар, никаких сомнений, но Стив всё-таки ожидал поменьше подозрений и побольше – любопытства; теперь, шагая рядом с сосредоточено молчавшим Тони, он начал сомневаться в том, что что-нибудь вообще может получиться. С чего он взял, будто Тони станет легче, когда он узнает, что стал объектом чужой непрошеной страсти?

А это была именно страсть, теперь Стив это понимал. Тони всего-то шёл рядом, время от времени касаясь его плечом, и эти кратчайшие случайные прикосновения не должны были вызывать вспышек бешеного желания, но вызывали, и усталый рот, отчерченный морщинками, не должен был манить, но Стив бы собственный щит отдал, чтобы его поцеловать. И всю жизнь – чтобы Тони хоть раз улыбнулся ему просто и искренне, без вечного надлома, что чувствовался в нём всегда, даже в самые радостные из мгновений. 

Вот только силой оружия этого добиться было нельзя, а к правде – единственному, что Стив искренне считал силой, способной превозмочь всё на свете, — Тони мог быть не готов. 

Молчание текло между ними, как вода, и Стив, шагая по дорожке, вилявшей между корпусами, тщетно пытался придумать, с чего начать. Тони, засунув руки в карманы – жест был непривычный, Говардов, — даже не смотрел на него, внимательно изучая странную разметку под ногами.

— Смуты*, — сказал он, наконец. – Тянутся до самого Гарвардского моста. Дай срок, эти ребята весь город разметят — знаешь, почему? 

— Традиция? – предположил Стив. – Институт стандартов гордится этой единицей? 

— Каждому хочется быть частью чего-то нового, — послышалось в ответ. – Чего-то своего, уникального. Такого, чего больше ни у кого и нигде нет. Мало кто уже вспомнит, каким парнем был Оливер Смут, но дело его живёт. 

Стив, сам себе поражаясь, напел первую строчку из Боевого гимна Республики. Тони закивал.

— Похоже, у всех то же самое, — он потёр лицо. – Во всех сферах. Кто там может знать доподлинно, что за человек был этот самый Джон Браун, но…

— Ты поэтому решил отдать им чистую энергию? – догадался Стив. – Думаешь, все со временем забудут о том, что за человек был Тони Старк, а помнить будут только то, символом чего ты стал?

— Я должен быть оскорблён, но – в яблочко, Стив, — после паузы ответил Тони. – Не слишком-то это ответственно с моей стороны, и глупо даже надеяться, что люди забудут мои вечеринки и всё то дерьмо, которого я наворотил, но…

— Кое-что я понял за эти дни, — перебил Стив. – Насчёт надежды. Она вообще не спрашивает, являться или нет, и кстати – я буду очень сердит и расстроен, если люди забудут тебя самого и сосредоточатся только на том, что ты изобрёл и вручил им на блюдечке. Это нечестно.

— Потому что каждый должен нести ответственность и бла-бла-бла? – Тони поёжился. – Для моих грехов нет срока давности?

— Нет, потому что ты слишком хорош, чтобы о тебе забывали, чёрт возьми, — в сердцах сказал Стив.

Тони остановился и впился в него глазами. Усталые, окружённые морщинками и покрасневшие, они были самыми красивыми, что Стиву доводилось видеть. Полными ума, жизни и какого-то вечного отчаяния, словно Тони каждую секунду помнил о том, как короток человеческий век и как много нужно успеть.

— Вот это уже совсем странно, — начал Тони, но Стив приложил палец к губам. 

— Я куплю тебе хот-дог, — предложил он. – Нельзя жить на одном кофе, и я точно знаю, что никто из этих ребятишек не вспомнил о том, что на самом деле ты питаешься не от батарейки. 

— Просто ты вечно голодный, вот и приписываешь мне всякие пошлые вещи вроде привычки к еде, — фыркнул Тони, и Стив до смерти обрадовался, увидев его улыбку. – Наплюй на здоровую еду, купи два. Забьёмся куда-нибудь под дерево, хоть раз в жизни почувствуем себя студентами, дурными и беззаботными.

— Как-то они не кажутся ни тем, ни другим, — Стив кивнул в сторону компании, увлечённо зубрившей что-то, сидя тесным кружком на газоне. – И ты ведь был студентом не так давно – неужели всё начисто забыл?

— Я и не помнил, — признался Тони. – Большую часть тех лет я провёл в алкогольной коме, а всё, что осталось, потратил на дипломный проект. Ходил, как зомби инженера. 

Стив покачал головой.

— Упомяну о вреде выпивки в новом ролике для школьников, — сказал он, чем вызвал у Тони смешок и выражение притворного ужаса.

— Никогда не мог понять, зачем ты этим вообще занялся – ответственность девать некуда, что ли? – Тони кивнул на стоявшее в отдалении дерево. – Я буду там. 

Когда Стив вернулся с хот-догами, Старк спал, прижавшись спиной к шершавой коре и нисколько не заботясь о состоянии костюма. Стив сел рядом, осторожно обнял его, надеясь не разбудить, а устроить поудобнее, и чувствуя себя удачливым воришкой, сумевшим если не утащить, то хотя бы коснуться запретного и недоступного сокровища. Тони совсем по-детски вздохнул и уложил голову ему на плечо, пробормотал что-то бессвязное.

— Спи, Тони, — сказал Стив. – Всё подождёт. 

Возможно, эти полчаса и не тянули на звание лучших в его жизни. Но точно были самыми тёплыми – и не было никакого мутного стекла, даже намёка на него. Тяжесть встрёпанной головы, быстрый бег облаков и шелест ветвей высоко в небе, сыплющееся сквозь листву солнечное золото, быстрое дыхание Тони ему в плечо – всё это подарило Стиву больше, чем простой покой, которого он был лишён так долго, и даже не счастье, на которое он даже не надеялся. Нет, гораздо больше. Тони, сам того не зная, щедро одарил его главным.

Стив был дома. Прямо сейчас, сидя под деревом в чужом штате рядом с остывающими хот-догами, ловя лицом солнечные зайчики – он был дома и наконец-то не один.

Потом Тони зашевелился и вздёрнул голову, как испуганная сова.

— Я что, отрубился? – хрипло осведомился он. Стив кивнул, и Тони мгновенно сел прямо. Опустевшее плечо занемело, как от холода, и Стив потёр его, прощаясь со слишком коротким временем, когда всё было хорошо. – Надо было тебе меня разбудить.

— Да ты на ногах еле стоял, — Стив отдал ему хот-дог. – На. Ещё не совсем остыло. Ешь и слушай.

Тони с сомнением оглядел сначала угощение, а потом Стива.

— Вот снова это выражение лица, — проворчал он. – «Расступитесь все, я собираюсь как следует надрать задницу плохим парням, и никто меня не остановит». 

— Только тут нет плохих парней, — Стив откусил от своего хот-дога. 

— Вот именно, — Тони последовал его примеру. – Ну, начинай.

— Вообще говоря, для таких моментов придумано шампанское, ужин на двоих и медленная музыка, — предупредил Стив, и Тони удивлённо глянул на него поверх хот-дога. – Но у меня всегда было плохо с романтическими жестами.

Тони бешено заработал челюстями, стремясь поскорее справиться с едой, но Стив помотал головой.

— Лучше ты пока помолчи. Потом зароешь меня в землю, если захочешь – а ты захочешь, я уверен, потому что, Тони, я тебе врал. 

Тони стал жевать медленнее.

— Да, врал, — продолжил Стив. – Не впрямую, но молчать иногда всё равно что врать, согласен? Вот и я так. Мне очень стыдно, и это не просто слова, но я отчаянно трусил, а совесть уговаривал тем, что берегу тебя от потрясения, хотя берёг-то я себя.

Каким-то образом Тони ухитрился выглядеть задумчивым даже с полным ртом еды; высокое искусство, определённо требовавшее соответствующего навыка. Возможно, даже спецкурса.

— И я пойму, если ты после этого разговора даже видеть меня не захочешь, но сейчас у меня, по крайней мере, есть хоть маленький шанс, — закончил Стив. 

— Ты меня пугаешь, — заявил Тони, справившись, наконец, с отхваченным куском. – Да к черту, Кэп, я в ужасе. Что стряслось и о чём ты вообще?

— О том, что оказался лицемером, Стив вздохнул. – Я вправду очень сочувствую, вы с Пеппер были хорошей парой, замечательной парой. Потому я и молчал. Рядом с ней ты светился, да и она…

— Стой-стой-стой. Стой. – Тони обтёр с бородки крошки. – К чему ты клонишь, Кэп? 

— К тому, что я недостаточно хороший друг, — сокрушённо признался Стив. – Мне жаль, что так вышло с Пеппер, правда, жаль, но это даёт шанс мне, и я не могу заставить себя об этом не думать. Есть вещи, которые просто невозможно выкинуть из головы. Ты для меня больше, чем друг, и я не могу с этим справиться – верь мне, я чего только не пробовал. 

— Да, уж я-то в курсе, как это бывает, — подтвердил Тони после недолгой паузы. Гнева он, очевидно, не испытывал, скорее уж, был недоверчиво потрясён. – Значит, ты у нас эгоист? 

— Не то слово.

— Суперсолдат, патриот, храбрец, честь и совесть нации – и гей в придачу, — Тони быстро выставил ладонь. – Я не чтоб поиздеваться, просто уточняю условия, и я уважаю геев, не считаю их людьми второго сорта и всё в этом духе, да чёрт возьми! Какая разница, кто с кем спит, если мозги на месте и обоим хорошо!

— Ты вовсе не обязан, ну… щадить мои чувства, — торопливо заверил Стив. Никакой пощады он действительно не ждал, но Тони не торопился расчленять его живьём. От этого, разумеется, становилось ещё страшнее – так, как Стиву никогда не приходилось бояться в бою. – И я понимаю, ты… как об этом сейчас говорят? Играешь за другую лигу? То есть ты-то как раз — за правильную.

— Как ни говори, сути дела не меняет, и учти, сейчас не сороковые, все виды постельного спорта равны, — Тони покусал губу. Стива снова скрутило невыносимым желанием поцелуя. – Я тебя очень шокирую, если скажу, что и сам порой, гм, подавал с другой стороны поля?

— Когда был невменяемо пьян и неприлично молод? Нет, не шокируешь.

— Нет, — вздохнул Старк. – То есть пьян я был, но не до обморока, и понимал, что делаю, так что… неважно, дело прошлое. Проблема в другом, и ты знаешь, в чём именно.

— В том, что запал я именно на тебя? – Стив усмехнулся. – Не то чтобы я выбирал, это как-то само случилось, и я не большой специалист в любви, но Пегги меня кое-чему научила. Когда любишь, любишь человека. Не его внешность, не пол, не счёт в банке, не молодость, даже не то, с кем он предпочитает ложиться в постель. Это всё неважно, пока ты видишь его настоящим, а на тебя я никогда по-другому и не смотрел.

— Имей в виду, я готов убежать в закат с воплями ужаса, — предупредил Тони, и усталые морщинки у его глаз, словно прочерченные пёрышком, сложились заново – в улыбку. Настоящую, глазами, а не фирменный победный оскал. Сердце у Стива так и прыгнуло навстречу этой улыбке; ещё одно сокровище этого дня, на этот раз не украденное, а найденное вдвоём и честь по чести разделённое поровну. – Не рановато для таких слов?

— Я долго об этом думал, — признался Стив. – Раньше. Гипотетически. Всё думал, как бы это могло быть, если бы ты был не связан обязательствами и…

— Вот так уже точно никто не говорит!

— Зато это правда, — Стив, наконец-то чувствуя твёрдую почву под ногами, накрыл руку Тони своей. Тот не отнял, только повернул ладонь так, чтобы сплестись пальцами, и снова коснулся Стива плечом.

— На тебя опираться лучше, чем на дерево, — проворчал он. – Стив, пойми меня правильно. Даже если бы ты был динозавром, волком-оборотнем или выкопавшимся из могилы зомби супергероя, это всё равно был бы ты. Чарующее обаяние личности, слыхал?

— Я тебе нравлюсь? – уточнил Стив. – Мы поэтому так хорошо работаем вместе?

— Если бы мне в том самом смысле нравились все те, с кем я хорошо работаю вместе, Брюс был бы очень недоволен, — фыркнул Тони. – Но да. Ты мне нравишься, Кэп, я поверить не могу, что говорю это вслух и сижу на траве, как лопоухий студент во время первого свидания, но знаешь что? Ты ко мне приехал. Купил мне угощение. Формально говоря, я с тобой уже даже спал. По-моему, не худшее начало, вот только…

Стив почувствовал, как его пальцы напряглись, и крепче их сжал.

— Вот только?

— Я всегда всё порчу, — грустно сказал Тони. – И с тобой испорчу тоже, не сомневайся. Не знаю, как именно и когда, но обязательно. Статистика – ужасная вещь, не знающая жалости, и она не в мою пользу.

— Тогда скорми ей вот что: до сих пор, кто бы из нас что ни портил, мы справлялись, если работали вместе, — Стив ободряюще ему улыбнулся. – Я стараюсь помочь тебе, ты – мне, всё честно.

— В чём это я тебе так испомогался? – Тони уставился на него почти сердито. – Если снова речь о Башне – даже думать забудь, это не помощь с барского плеча, а необходимый вклад, кстати, совершенно недостаточный!

Стив оглядел его – раскрасневшегося, сердитого и очаровательного. Искренне не понимавшего, как много того, чем были Мстители для себя самих и для мира, зависело от помощи, которой Тони искренне не замечал и которую считал само собой разумеющейся.

— Нет, не о Башне, — Стив чуть потянул его к себе. – Не о щите. Не о всех тех штуках, которые ты для нас строишь. Даже не о квинджете.

— Я на него месяц жизни угробил, а ты говоришь, дело не в нём, — Тони прикусил губу и осторожно подался навстречу. – Я не напрашиваюсь на комплименты, если что. Наверное. Не уверен.

— Это верно, ты напрашиваешься на другое, — Стив тоже придвинулся почти совсем вплотную, в тепло и запах Тони, в ощущение близости – во всё то, чего Стиву так не хватало там, за пыльным невидимым стеклом. – Просто поверь – ты делаешь гораздо больше, чем думаешь. Гораздо больше, чем…

— Хватит меня хвалить, — пробормотал Тони, почти касаясь Стива губами. – Я знаю, как себя вести, когда меня ругают, а с похвалами никогда не знал, так что лучше…

Стив его поцеловал. Всё равно он уже не мог медлить, не мог терпеть. Тони сипло выдохнул и сцепил пальцы у него на затылке, раскрыл рот, ответил мгновенно, словно тоже ждал этого долгие, долгие месяцы. Может быть, даже годы. Может быть, всю жизнь. Горячий и солоноватый, с острым привкусом горчицы, это был поцелуй, который и захочешь – не забудешь, а Стив не хотел и не собирался забывать. 

Он собирался повторять его снова и снова – если Тони, конечно, не станет протестовать, а на это было совсем не похоже. Едва они оторвались друг от друга, Тони, тяжело дыша, потянулся к нему снова.

— Ещё, — потребовал он. – Я не всё разобрал.

— Тут люди вокруг, — виновато пробормотал Стив. Минуту тому назад он и не помнил о том, что вокруг открытое пространство, но сейчас голова заработала как надо. К тому же он понимал, что ещё пара таких обжигающих поцелуев – и они оба пойдут под арест за непристойное поведение на публике, потому что остановиться просто не смогут. – Тони, я правда не слишком тороплюсь?

— По-моему, мы и так слишком долго ходили вокруг да около, — Тони помолчал. – Знаешь, что было последней каплей у меня и Пеп? Не Хэппи. Я на них обоих и злился-то больше для порядка. 

— Не уверен, что это меня касается.

— Поверь мне, касается, и ещё как, — Тони поднялся и отряхнул брюки. – Идём. Кое с кем тебя познакомлю.

Стив, донельзя удивлённый и несколько сбитый с толку – он очень надеялся, что Тони не решил срочно вести его знакомиться с каким-нибудь третьим лишним, — последовал за ним. Теперь Тони шёл быстро и целеустремлённо, и, явно неосознанно, облизывал губы, вкус которых всё ещё стоял у Стива во рту.

— Только обещай мне, что не станешь делать поспешных выводов, — попросил Тони, когда они оказались перед гостиницей. Швейцар уже делал в сторону Тони какие-то странные реверансы, несомненно, в надежде на щедрые чаевые. Тони прошёл мимо, даже не взглянув на него, и Стив по старой памяти сунул парню доллар. 

Когда они поднимались по лестнице, швейцар всё ещё рассматривал смехотворные чаевые, не в силах поверить тому, что Капитан Америка мог оказаться таким скупердяем.

— Вот, — сказал Тони, практически влетая в номер, — просто подумал: ты решил расставить все точки над i. Мне тоже надо кое в чём признаться.

— И это имеет отношение к тому, что случилось между тобой и Пеппер.

Тони энергично кивнул и, несмотря на возбуждение, снова стал выглядеть виноватым.

— Потерпи минуту, сам всё поймёшь, — заверил он, устремляясь в спальню. Стив, терзаясь предположениями, пошёл следом и успел как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Тони, чуть не по пояс забравшись в постель, ожесточённо в ней роется. – Вот!

Первой и на какое-то время единственной мыслью Стива было «не может быть». Потом она логичным образом сменилась другой – что никто и никогда не тыкал ему в лицо плюшевой акулой в качестве исчерпывающего объяснения, и что у них с Тони непременно всё получится – просто потому, что такое безумие не может закончиться само по себе, а сделать его приемлемым для жизни они уж как-нибудь ухитрятся. 

— Акула, — констатировал он, рассматривая розовую мягкую пасть с вшитыми треугольниками зубов. – У тебя в постели акула с тебя самого длиной.

— Чуть покороче, на самом деле. У меня и так комплексов – до конца жизни разгребать, — Тони потеребил игрушку, и длинный серый хвост мазнул его по ногам. – Его зовут Стив. Теперь понял?

В который раз за этот безумный день Стив почувствовал, что не то летит, не то падает, оставаясь при этом на земле. В том, чтобы вызвать у окружающих это ощущение, Тони не было равных.

— У тебя в постели акула, и его зовут Стив, — повторил он, осмысливая происходящее. – Первое: я никому не скажу. Второе – Тони, но зачем?

— Такие вот мы, парни от науки, — Тони обнял акулу так, что Стив чуть не взревновал. – Всегда со странностями. Брюс спит со Шреком, потому что он тоже зелёный и великан с плохим характером, но боже тебя упаси кому-то об этом сказать, я и сам узнал по старой дружбе, а если узнает кто-нибудь вроде Лэнга — парой снесённых этажей не обойдётся.

— У вас что, клуб? – Стив осторожно потрогал мягкий акулий нос. Тёзка казался ему вполне дружелюбным, и нетрудно было представить, как Тони вползает в кровать после тяжёлого дня, обнимает мягкую зверюгу и закрывает глаза. – Чёрт. Я к нему всё-таки ревную.

— Вот и Пеппер так, — грустно ответил Тони. – Не то чтоб я её не понимал, она терпеть не может мягкие игрушки, да и я уже давно не ребёнок, чтоб бояться темноты и того, что в ней прячется, но…

Впервые за всё время знакомства сердце Стива свело острой, непрошеной, отчаянной жалостью. Он сам не мог понять, кого жалеет больше, себя или Тони, но это было всё равно, потому что ни ему самому, ни Тони эта жалость была не нужна. 

Им обоим нужно было другое. Тепло, дом, хотя бы минута передышки и покоя посреди всех проблем и событий, за которые они отвечали – как мужчины, как солдаты. Как герои, хотя героем-то Стив себя и не считал, и знал, что Тони не считает тоже.

— Я знаю, как это бывает, — выдавил он. Тони встревожился, бросил акулу обратно в постель и обнял его – крепко, надёжно. – Я…

— Не ты, а я, — зло сказал Тони. – Оторву Скотту и Бартону головы за их идиотские шуточки. Я что, по-твоему, слепой? Ты ненавидишь холодную воду, нацистов всех мастей, обезжиренное молоко и свободное падение. Точно так же, как я – жару, пещеры, террористов и чувствовать себя посаженным на цепь. Это нормально, правда, нормально. 

— Каждый справляется как может, — выговорил Стив, чувствуя, как приступ почти неконтролируемых чувств – жалость, гнев, отчаяние и страх, ярость, острая потребность голыми руками расколотить проклятое стекло, однажды вставшее между ним и всем миром, — всё то, чем для него стала война и то, что он так и таскал в себе, как бухту колючей проволоки, идёт на убыль. – У тебя акула. У меня бокс и пробежки в парке. Не вини Клинта, его шуточки – тоже костыли.

— Постараюсь. В общем, Пеп не поняла – и слава богу, между нами говоря, — Тони, так и не отпустив его, принялся гладить Стива по спине. – Если твоя девушка, бывшая или нет, такое понимает, это значит только одно.

— Ты не смог её защитить, — пробормотал Стив, обнимаю Тони в ответ. – Но ведь ты смог, Тони. Ты смог.

— Недостаточно хорошо, — Тони быстро коснулся его виска губами. – Ей пришлось хлебнуть со мной горя, а потом, когда всё вроде как наладилось, оказалось, что её парень чаще обнимается с дурацкой набивной акулой, чем с ней. Тут кто угодно взбесится. 

— Ясно. А почему он Стив?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Выражение лица, помнишь? Расступитесь все, а то хуже будет. С таким рядом не страшно. 

Стив невольно улыбнулся.

— Ему щита не хватает.

Вместо ответа Тони его поцеловал. Сам, без просьб и намёков, медленным сладким поцелуем, от которого в груди разошлись и растаяли последние осколки паники и злости. Стив притянул его к себе, надеясь продлить прикосновение, и это сработало, Тони был с ним столько, сколько Стив хотел – пока губы не заныли от поцелуев, а в паху не стало туго и горячо.

— Я… Тони, стой, — Стив попытался взять себя в руки, но чёрта с два Старк ему позволил. Стиснул так, словно под ногами была разверзшаяся пропасть, и нужно было во что бы то ни стало удержать Стива на краю. Говоря по правде, Стив именно так себя и чувствовал. – Тони. Ты рискуешь.

— Это ты рискуешь, — возразил Тони, запуская пальцы ему в волосы и сосредоточенно гладя. От этого по спине пробегала дрожь, не имевшая ничего общего с холодом, и Стив никак не мог заставить себя перестать, вспомнить о приличиях и отстраниться. – Вот затащу тебя в постель, а потом окажется, что ты не готов, а я сволочь.

Вместо ответа Стив, не веря тому, что ведёт себя настолько непристойно, вжался в его бедро ноющим твёрдым пахом.

— Ого, — сказал Тони. Голос у него сел, хриплое дыхание щекотало Стиву губы, в глазах пылал восторг. – А ты у нас большой мальчик, а?

— Не издевайся, — попросил Стив и всё-таки заставил себя отодвинуться. Он слишком спешил. Тони был прав, когда указал ему на это. Это было, в конце концов, нехорошо по отношению к самому Тони, до сегодняшнего дня знать не знавшему о его настоящих чувствах и вряд ли готовому так быстро идти до конца. – Не издевайся, ладно? 

— Так, как ты над собой издеваешься, мне и не снилось, — Тони погладил его по бедру, ловко сцапал за задницу и снова притянул к себе. – И если у тебя нет предрассудков насчёт первого раза…

Желание искрило, как разряд, и мучило несказанно; Стив, давно привыкший держать себя в руках, мечтал теперь о ледяной воде в лицо. Хоть немного притормозить, опомниться, вернуть себе контроль над взбесившимся, стремительно срывающимся с железной цепи самообладания телом…

Бесполезно. Ни единого шанса, пока Тони вот так к нему прижимался. Пока он чувствовал Старка вблизи – сухощавого, упруго-сильного, раскалённого, как уголь в горне.

— Нет у меня предрассудков, — выговорил Стив, подумал ещё секунду и решил, что один всё-таки есть. – Стива убери. Он смотрит.

Тони рассмеялся, взял акулу за торчащий хвост и переместил игрушку в ближайшее кресло. Круглые стеклянные глаза блеснули, погасли, и Стив снова оказался в кольце обнимающих рук – бережных, сильных. Нежных.

Надёжных.

— Тони, — прошептал он, чувствуя, что живёт – полно, искренне, всем собой, прямо в эту самую минуту. – Скажи, что мы не остановимся. Не сейчас. 

Тони ничего не сказал, только поцеловал его так, что губы заныли, как от ожога, а взметнувшийся в груди остаточный страх иссяк, не сумев пробиться сквозь торжествующее тепло, затоплявшее сердце.

Они действительно не остановились. По крайней мере, далеко не сразу. Глубоко заполночь, когда Тони просто-напросто отключился после очередного оргазма – и Стив никогда не думал, что секс – настолько восхитительная и изматывающая штука, но Тони его с лёгкостью переубедил, — Стив выбрался из постели, выглядевшей так, словно в ней проводили испытания чего-то крайне смертоносного, сделал пару шагов в направлении ванной и наткнулся взглядом на пару круглых стекляшек по обе стороны серого плюшевого носа.

— Прости, дружище, — пробормотал он, поднимая съехавшего почти на пол Стива. – Боюсь, теперь твоё место занято навсегда. Но мы придумаем что-нибудь, чтобы тебя не забывать, и кстати, лично я считаю, что тебе пойдут звёзды и полосы. 

Акула смотрела на него без всякого осуждения, словно хотела сказать «ну наконец-то».

**Author's Note:**

> Отметки на Гарвардском мосту сделаны в малораспространённой единице длины — смутах. В 1958 году студенты МИТа решили измерить длину Гарвардского моста, соединяющего Бостон и Кембридж с помощью одного из своей компании — студента по имени Оливер Смут, которого в лежачем положении перемещали дальше и дальше, делая краской отметки. Общая длина моста составила «364.4 smoots plus one ear» (англ. 364,4 смута и ещё одно ухо), а сама единица смут равна примерно 170 сантиметрам. После реконструкции моста в 1988 году городские власти стёрли все отметки, которые студенты постоянно обновляли. Однако вмешались полицейские, которым было удобно сообщать о происшествиях на мосту, ориентируясь по смутам, и линии восстановили. Сам Оливер Смут потом стал президентом Американского национального института стандартов, а впоследствии и возглавил Международную организацию по стандартизации.
> 
> «Боевой гимн Республики» (англ. The Battle Hymn of the Republic) — американская патриотическая песня, в основе которой лежит музыка песни аболиционистов «Тело Джона Брауна» (первоначально написанной в честь Джона Брауна — борца за расовое равноправие, поднявшего в 1859 году восстание против рабства в США и казнённого за мятеж).


End file.
